dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 96
Episode 96 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 95 Next: Episode 97 Highlights * The hypocrisy of The Vigilant Christian * Gail Chord Schuler returns! Videos Played # Troll or not a Troll: Bronies are LOSERS! # The Vigilant Christian contradicts himself (not found) # Fat guy blames Obama for the downfall of Detroit (not found) # Theodore Shoebat talking about homosexual deviants (not found) # Lee Fisher: Why being gay is wrong (not found) # PragerU: Who are the racists? Conservatives or Liberals # Testosterone Deficient America # Man jailed after false rape accusation (not found) # CNN: Drunk Secret Service Agent crashed a vehicle # CNN: Man admits shooting, denies he aimed for officers, police say # Glenn Beck: Russia will take over the rest of Europe (not found) # Rafael Cruz wants the US to become a theocracy (not found) # Why TJ needs help (not found) # Islamic Radicals destroy ancient artifacts from Iraq (not found) Part 1 The Drunken Peasants began the show by discussing a magical place called Elsewhere, and then moved on to talk about TJ's buying habits. Technical issues interfered, but the show quickly resumed after a minute. They then entered the Troll or Not a Troll Segment and watched a video by Dillion the Hacker about why Bronies are disgusting people, and this video is obviously a subtle Domino's pizza commercial. Then, they watched a video where the Vigilant Christian endlessly contradicts himself over some trivial bullshit. Then, some fat guy started blaming Obama for the downfall of Detroit. Next, Theodore Shoebat started saying some bigoted bullshit about homosexuals. Then, some guy called Lee Fisher started talking about why homosexuals are bad people who should be avoided. Next, they watched a video from PragerU talking about whether if Conservatives or Liberals are racist. Then, Wild Bill started talking about the Testosterone Deficiency in America. Part 2 The Drunken Peasants watched a news story about some guy who was jailed after being falsely accused of raping someone. They watched a CNN news report about a drunk Secret Service Agent who crashed a government vehicle. They then watched a news story about a guy who fired a gun and accidentally shot some police officers when he wasn't intending on shooting them. Then, they watched a Right Wing Watch video where Glenn Beck claims that Russia will take over the rest Europe. Next, Rafael Cruz started declaring that the US should become a theocracy. After that, Gail Chord Schuler started claiming that Zack Knight is in her apartment. Then, some guy who looks like he's high on weed talks about why TJ needs help. They watched a video about ancient artifacts getting destroyed by Islamic Radicals in Iraq. They then went into the Q&A Segment. Quotes * "TJ randomly bought some chairs today." - Scotty * "There's a void in my life that only two red chairs from Goodwill can fill." - TJ * "Let's just blame Canada." - Scotty blaming Canada for his internet connection issues * "I've always hated Canada. You know the mark of their country is a leaf, and as we all know leaves are evil." - TJ's hate speech * "Never criticize Texas." - Scotty * "Don't make Big Daddy Dillion unleash his wrath on you!" -Dillion the Hacker * "John Cena is not cool enough to be satanic." - TJ Trivia * TJ has visited a magical place called Elsewhere. It is a land full of Else, according to Scotty. It's probably a beautiful place, like Hell. * TJ's dream chair is an inexpensive (around $15) ''Lazy Boy ''rip-off, according to Scotty. * Scotty has always wanted to go to Austin, Texas. Presumably so he could fuck kill fags. Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Stubs